Shaak Ti
The Clone Wars |Variations = |Accessories = Blue-bladed Lightsaber Brown cape |Years = 2005-2007, 2011, 2016 |Appearances = 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle }} Shaak Ti is a minifigure from the Star Wars theme. Shaak Ti has appeared in fourShaak Ti appears in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy when save data from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game is present on the same console. video games and one set, that was released in 2011. Description The Shaak Ti minifigure has a dark brown leg piece, with a torso piece matching in colour. Printed at the bottom of the torso is a belt in a lighter brown (with black outlining), and at the top is a red section, depicting Ti's skin. The torso also has dark brown arms and red hands. The head piece is red, with white printing to represent the skin colour and pattern on Shaak Ti's face, and also white printing for the lips. Black printing is also used on the head piece for eyes and outlining. Shaak Ti's white hair piece is currently unique to this minifigure, and depicts her three head-tails, two montrals and her akul-tooth headdress. Two of the three head tails come down and in front of the torso (one on each side), while the third goes down behind the torso. The montals or "horns" are a part of the top of the hair piece, and the akul-tooth headdress is depicted by light brown printing. The piece also has red printing on it at the join, to continue on the head on from the head piece, and black printing is used throughout the head-tails and montrals for detailing. Shaak Ti has two accessories- a dark brown cape and a metallic silver, blue-bladed lightsaber. In the Video Games in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game.]] Shaak Ti first appeared in video game form in 2005 with the release of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. In the game, Shaak Ti is armed with a blue-bladed lightsaber, and is able to double jump and use the Force. Her appearance is different to her physical minifigure, likely due to the fact that this game was released six years before the introduction of Ti's physical variant. The video game character features light brown legs with a darker hip section, a lighter coloured torso with a different design on it, and the hair piece lacks some of the detailing which appeared on the physical minifigure. Shaak Ti was once again a playable character in Free Play in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy if save data from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game was inserted into the same console, and the "Use Old Save" data was purchased from the game's hub. Shaak Ti appeared also in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga retaining the same appearance and abilities that she had the in the previous two games. Shaak Ti is playable in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens with the download of DLC Jedi Character Pack available through the season pass. Background .]] Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master who lived during the final years of the Old Republic. Ti participated in several battles in the ''Clone Wars, and was a member of the Jedi Council. During the Clone Wars, she was in charge of overseeing the production of Clone Troopers on Kamino. She worked with two Bounty Hunters, in deciding the fate of a group of Clone Cadets who could not work well together because of their tendency to argue. Ti was later tasked with defending Palpatine during General Grievous's attack on Coruscant, and at one point defeated a dozen Magnaguards, but she was beaten by General Greivous in a subsequent duel. Several days later, Shaak Ti was appointed to defend the Jedi Temple, while Mace Windu went with three other Jedi to arrest Palpatine. When Order 66 was issued, she led a mass evacuation of the Temple, then fled to Felucia. Several years later, Shaak Ti sustained several injuries at the hand of Starkiller, Darth Vader's apprentice after a lengthy duel. She foretold that Starkiller would be betrayed by the Sith if he continued on his path, then flung herself into the nearby sarlacc pit, and was engulfed in a blue light. Notes * In the LEGO Star Wars series, Shaak Ti meets an untimely death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker in a hologram transmission at the end of the level Ruin of the Jedi in the Episode III section of the games. This scene was based on an early Revenge of the Sith production scene that never made it into the movie. However in the Star Wars Legends Canon, she meets her fate by Galen Marek. * Shaak Ti is one of three minifigures to be based on a character of the Togrutan species, the others being Ahsoka Tano and Ashla. * Vaash Ti- her relative appears in The Yoda Chronicles as one of Yoda's Padawans. Appearances * 7931 T6 Jedi Shuttle *853200 Shaak Ti Key Chain Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DLC) Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Gallery TCS ShaakTi.PNG|Shaak Ti in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Je (8).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Notes and References External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games